Cemings Day
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Rin mengalami hari tersial, terburuk, termemalukan dalam hidupnya di H-1 Valentine. Aapa saja kesialan yang Rin hadapi? Dan akankah cintanya terbalaskan? SPECIAL V'DAY   Mind to RnR?   Don't like? Don't read!   PERHATIKAN WARNING YANG ADA!


Cemings Day © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan | Kuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton

Based from true story

**Warning : OOC, bahasa gaul, ga sesuai EYD, typo, dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo yo yo! Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari! Asssyyiikk~~ besok valentine~~ wajib siapin coklat nih~!<p>

Ahh, ngomong-ngomong ceritanya udah mulai ya? Okeh! aku Kagiane Rin! Umur? Masi muda kok~ 13+1-4+3-2+5 = ? Nah loh, jangan tanya dah! Suer, aku ga pinter matematika! aku duduk di kursi, err maksudku di bangku kelas X. Dan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

aku JOMBLO SEJATI! HUUWWEEE!

Sebenarnya sih banyak yang udah _nembak_, tapi..aku udah suka sama satu cowok, dia kakak kelas ku, suer dah..tuh cowok..BADAI ABISSS! Udah kece, ganteng, tajir, pinter, gaul, terkenal, dan banyak cewek yang tergila-gila sama dia, ya termasuk aku ini. Taaappiiii….itu berarti aku punya banyak saingan! Sial nya!

"Oi Rin! Rin! Hoyy! Rinny Bunny Sweety!" err? Ada yang manggil kah?

"Ha?"

"Jangan cuma bilang 'Ha?' doang dong! Itu tadi ada pengumuman yang ikut paduan suara disuruh ngumpul! Hayok!" ucap seorang yang amat sangat cerewet tapi baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung.

"Iya iya, tungguin dong Miki!" aku segera berlari kecil untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman ku yang lain, yang juga mengikuti paduan suara.

"Eh Rin, betewe katanya anak-anak, si ahheemm bakal jadi pengiring padus loh! Jadi nya kan bisa ngeliatin teruss~~ uhuyy!~~ siapa yang seneng yahh?" heswete ni anak. Ah ngomong-ngomong lagi, dia yang barusan bicara ini adalah Ruko. Anak yang bener-bener tinggi naujubileh dan masuk dalam tim inti basket sekolah. Ah, Ruko itu kayaknya punya kelainan deh, dia ga suka sama cowok, tapi sama cewek! Gila aja! Luka-senpai yang bisa dibilang cantik sih, disukain sama Ruko! Ya bukan dalam konteks cinta asmara deelel, tapi ya entah kenapa dia jadi ayan gitu deh kalau sudah menyangkut paut dengan Luka-senpai.

"Hah? Seriusan? Asssiikk! Eh eh eh, tapi lo lo pada jangan bikin gua salting yak! Awes lu!" ucap ku, jujur ini anak-anak kelas ku suka banget bikin aku salting!

"Iya nyante aja kali~~." "EH EH RIN! LIAT TUH ADA SI KAKAK KELAS YANG LO TAKSIR! BADAI RIN BADAI!" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! Baru ku omongin! Udah langsung aja!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #1 : Pas ada orangnya malah diteriakin!<strong>

* * *

><p>"IROOOOOOHAAAAAAAAA!" "KYAAAAAAAAA! AMPUNN RINN!"<p>

aku langsung mengejar Iroha tanpa ampun! Ah elah! Baru dibilangin! Udah dilakonin aja dah! Rese bener! Ceming banget deh!

Ahh ngomong-ngomong apa aku belum mengenalkan siapa cowok yang ku taksir? Cowok yang ku taksir adalah Kagamine Len, murid kelas XI yang badai nya ga nahan!

"Ehm ehm..tes tes..ehmm.." eh? Kayaknya ini suara cukup pasaran di telingaku.

"Oke, temen-temen..karna guru pembimbingnya sedang ada urusan, jadi kita latihan tanpa pembimbing, tapi saya yakin kita semua bisa. Saya akan mengiringi paduan suara ini. Mari bekerja sama!" omaigat omaigat omaigat.

"Ruko Ruko..cubit gue cepet! Cubit! Buktikan kalo ini kenyataan!" bisik ku pada Ruko yang tepat berada di samping ku.

"AAWWWWWWW! GILA LU! NGAPAIN NYUBIT GUA KAYAK GITU! PERIHH TAU!" uppsssss…

HUUAAA! Semua orang ngeliat kesini! Ke arah ku! Termasuk LEN! MATI DAH GUAA! HUUAA KAMI-SAMA BANTULAH akuU!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #2 : Nyuruh orang nyubit, sekalinya di cubit malah teriak sekenceng-kencengnya dan itu membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada si empunya teriakan maut, termasuk si 'dia'!<strong>

* * *

><p>FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!<p>

Nyawa ku melayang dari mulut langsung. Huuaaa CEMING BANGEETTT!

Muka ku benar-benar merah pasti! Yaiyalah! Gimana ga merah? Orang diliatin gara-gara teriakan idiot ini! Ceminnggg banget suerrr!

"Rin, sabar yak! Ini pasti hari terberat lo.." Ucap Miki dengan tampang yang turut perihatin. Makasih banget Miki!

"..tapi gue yakin, dengan muka tembok lu itu, pasti lu bisa lewatin hari ini!" GUA TARIK TUH KATA-KATA TERIMA KASIH BUAT LO MIK!

"Au ah..rese dah! Ni lagi si Ruko! Rese dah lu! Pake acara nyubit kenceng-kenceng segala!" omel ku.

"Eseh! Tadi kata lu nyubit! Yaudah gua cubit!" balas Ruko.

"Iya, tapi jangan kayak gitu juga! Ceming banget gua! Malah si Len ngeliat pula!" ucap ku.

"Ehmm..baiklah, kita mulai latihannya!" asikkk kakak badai yang ngurusin~~ tau gini mah pasti semangat 45!

"3..2..1.." "LEN-SENPAI! TOLONG DONG! ITU ADA ANGGOTA PADUS YANG KEGELINCIR DI TANGGA!" "Eh? Baiklah aku segera kesana. Perhatian! Untuk sementara aku ga bisa ngiringin kalian, jadi kalian latihan sendiri dulu ya! Terima kasih atas pengertiannya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! JANGAN PERGI KAKAK BADAAAIII! OHH NOOO!

Latihan kali ini…aku….benar-benar…tak semangat..

* * *

><p>Tak terasa latihan selama 1 jam telah usai..dan..kakak badai tak kembali..<p>

SIAPA SIH TUH YANG KEPLESET! BIKIN BETE AJA DAH!

"HOI RIN! Ngapa lu?" tanya Gumi saat aku tengah duduk murung di kelas.

"Hmm? Apaan? Mang gua kenapa?" jawab ku sekena nya.

"Yeileh, cuma gitu doang Rin..nyante aja ngapa." Ucap Miki yang sekarang tengah duduk di meja ku. Beruntung sekarang sedang jam kosong.

"GUA GA BISA SANTAI! SIAPA SIH TUH YANG KEPLESET DI TANGGA?" teriak ku frustasi. Yaiyalah! Ngerusak suasana aja dah!

"Katanya sih si Miku, tau ndiri kan lu kalo si Miku juga suka sama senpai badai lu itu? Jadi ya gitu deh, ulahnya banyak bener~~" ucap Iroha yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangku.

"AHEEMMM RIN CEMBURU NIHH~~" teriak Ruko yang entah sejak kapan duduk disamping ku.

"Ihh bodo lah! Bete banget gue mikirnya!" aku segera keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"Eh Rin tung-"

JDDUUUAAGHH!

"RINNN!" Siaaalll! Siapa yang ngiket tali sepatu ku di meja? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #3 : Jatuh dengan elitnya ke lantai karena tali sepatu di ikat di kaki meja.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin lo gapapa kan? Lo gapapa kan?" tanya teman-teman ku.<p>

"GAPAPA MATE LU? SIAPA SIH YANG NGIKET?" omel ku pada mereka semua.

"Ga tau, tapi kayaknya sih si Kaito, tadi kan dia jongkok gitu di deket meja lu." SIAAALLL!

"EH RIN! IDUNG LU BERDARAH! LU MIMISAN!"

"HUAAA? SIAPA YANG KASIH LIAT RIN GAMBAR HENTAI?"

WHUUT?

"KYYAAA! RIN PIKIRAN LO JOROK BANGET AMPE _NOSEBLEED_ GITU!"

"JADI RIN HENTAI?"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #4 : Dikira hentai cuma gara-gara <strong>_**nosebleed**_** dan perkataan bodoh yang mengundang gosip.**

* * *

><p>"Rin, sori banget ya, gua ga bermaksud..suer dah.." ucap Kaito―sang dalang dibalik jatuhnya diriku yang cantik ini dan si empunya mulut yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa aku mimisan gara-gara sesuatu yang disebut..errr..itu lah pokoknya! Arrgghh!<p>

"APA BANGET DEH LO? GAMPANG BANGET NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" oke, aku benar-benar marah. Untung saja di UKS hanya ada aku, Miki, dan si baka ini.

"Tap-" "RIN! ASIIKK BANGET LO HARUS TAU INI! TADI YA, WAKTU KITA KE KANTIN BUAT BELIIN LU MINUM, SI LEN NABRAK KITA TRUS BILANG SORI GITU DEH!" teriak Ruko.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

"Err..lo hama ga berguna..pegi lo! Minta maapnya entaran lagi aja! Hush hush!" usir Miki berniat untuk mengusir Kaito agar tak mendengar perbincangan kita.

"Jadi?" Tanya ku pada Ruko, Iroha, dan Gumi yang baru dari kantin.

"Gini gini, si Miki jadi Len ya ceritanya? Nah kan kita lagi jalan mau balik ke sini, eh si Len jalan gitu trus nabrak gue ama Iroha! Pas lagi nabraknya di tengah-tengah kita! Nihh masih ada bekas nya! Masih ada!" ucap Ruko sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pundaknya yang sepertinya tertabrak Len tadi.

"Terus si Len nya tuh langsung minta map gitu! Dia bilang 'eh sori ya sori banget sori ya sori!'. Nih juga masih ada bekasnya~~" Lanjut Iroha. Omigot! ENVYY BGT GUAAA!

"KYYAAA! MAU BANGET W!"

Kriieeekkk

"Emm..permisi.." eh?

"Iya masuk aja senpai, silahkan." Ucap Iroha.

"Makasih, aku cuma mau ambil obat merah kok." Omaigat omaigat! Jangan _nosebleed_ lagi! Jangan _nosebleed_ lagi!

"HUUAA RIN! MIMISAN LU MULAI LAGI! IROHA AMBIL TISU! RUKO AMBIL AIR! GUMI AMBIL ES BATU! CEPEETTT!" AKHH?

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #5 : Mimisan lagi waktu ngeliat 'dia' dan 'dia' ngeliat waktu lagi mimisan!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh?" sial! Si Len pake acara ngeliat kesini pula!<p>

"Ah, sini biar ku bantu." Dag dig dug dag dig dug

"Oh silahkan aja senpai." Si Len megang idung gua! Megang idung guaa! Ngepplllaaii ga mo balik ah gua!

"Nah ini harusnya begini….." males amat gua dengerin apa yang dia omongin…asal denger suaranya dan liatin dia doang-

Bbrruussshhh

"RIN NOSEBLEED LU MAKIN PARAH!" ohh syyeett!

"Tenang-tenang, biar aku yang tangani." Oh maii…ni kakak kelas badai banget suer! Hati gua dag dig dug gitu!

Waktu ku lihat ke arah Iroha, ia memberikan seringai jahilnya pada ku. TENGS BANGET!

"Nah sudah, sekarang sudah baikan. Kalau ada apa-apa pakai obat ini saja, cara pemakaiannya ada di sana kok, aku permisi dulu ya." Ucap Len.

"Ah iya, terima kasih senpai!" ucap Iroha.

"T-terima kasih s-senpai." Ucap ku malu-malu. LIDAH KU KELU!

"Sama-sama, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…Rin.." balas Len dengan me..me..memanggil NAMaku? HUUUAAAA! DIA TAU NAMaku! ASIKK BANGET!

"Turun Rin turun~~ jangan nge-_fly_ ketinggian~!" goda Iroha.

"Sirik aja dah lu-" "BANTUAAANNN DATAAANGG!" gezzzz

"TELATTTT! GUE DAH SEMBUH! DAN LO BERTIGA TELAT ABISS!" ucap ku pada 3 orang bodoh yang mendobrak pintu dengan gaya idiotnya dan dengan membawa baskom berisi air es yang airnya sudah tumpah disana sini.

"Yah elah, kok bias sembuh sih?" Tanya Ruko.

"Bisa dong~~" jawab ku dengan bangga.

"Yaiyalah, orang diobatin sama kakak badaii~~" goda Iroha.

"HAH? SERIUSAN TUH?" Tanya Gumi dan Miki berbarengan.

"Yep~" jawab ku.

"GIMANA CERITANYA?" Tanya RUko yang segera berlari kesini dengan memegang baskom berisi air es itu.

"RUKO JANGAN LA-"

BYUURRR!

"Uppsssyy.."

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #6 : Keguyur air es yang seharusnya jadi air kompresan.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Suer Rin, kayaknya hari ini tuh lu sial banget deh." Ucap Miki.<p>

"Iya nih! Sial banget! Udah sial ceming mulu pula gue!" ucap ku pada Miki.

"Bukannya itu bawaan lahir Rin?" ucap Ruko tiba-tiba.

"Rin kan emang dah ditakdirkan sial!" tambah Iroha yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Ruko.

"Kayaknya gua terkutuk banget deh." Ucap ku pundung.

"Emangg~~ tapi tenang, LEN-SENPAI ada buat lo kok~" kata Gumi sembari menekankan kata 'Len-senpai'.

"LEN-SENPAI! RIN SUKA SAMA SENPAI!"

"Ha?"

MAMPUS GUA MAMPUS GUA MAMPUS GUA!

"Eh ada Len-senpai, nga kok senpai~"

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #7 : Waktu diteriakin suka sama 'dia', ternyata orangnya ada!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sabar ya Rin, tenang kok tenang, dia ga denger jelas kok!" kata Ruko yang jelas-jelas tadi teriak sekeras-kerasnya di koridor!<p>

"Ruko, lo tau ga seberapa jantungannya gua?" Tanya ku.

"Ga tau lah, emang gue itu elo?" jawab Ruko gak karuan.

"DAG DIG DUG BANGET TAU GA SIH!" "Ga.."

"Nyerah ah gua! Hari ini tuh ya bener-bener! Ke kanti yuk ah!" ajak ku, sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh itu si Oliver kan? Nah kebetulan gua mo ngumpulin tugas! LIV! OLIVER! OI! OLIVER! O-" "BRISIK LU RIN! ITU BUKAN OLIVER!" ucap Ruko sembari membekap mulut ku.

"Hah?"

"ITU KAKAK KELAS! BUKAN OLIVER!" kata Ruko memberi tahu.

CEMINGG DAH GUUAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #8 : Salah manggil orang.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh Mik, temenin gua ke sana yuk!" ucapku pada Miki dan segera menarik tangannya yang tepat di belakangku.<p>

"Eh eh eh.." hah? Kok suaranya beda?

"Eh? Eh maaf senpai, maaf banget!" ucap ku saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang ku pegang tadi. DIA ITU BIG AL! HUUAAA CEMING BANGEETT!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #9 : Salah gandeng orang.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kok lu bisa ketuker itu sih? Orang udah jelas-jelas ukuran tangan Miki sama Al-senpai itu beda banget!" omel Gumi.<p>

"Huuaa! Makanya gua juga ga sadar! Abis tangannya ada di belakang gua, ya gua kira si Miki!" ucap ku sembari menutup wajah ku. Suerr malu banget! Udah salah manggil orang, salah megang tangan orang pula!

"Pingin amat lu~~. Bayangkan kalo yang digandeng itu tangannya si Len!" ucap Gumi.

"KYYAAA! PINGIN BANGET GUA GANDENG TANGAN DIA!" ucap ku sembari meloncat-loncat kebelakang.

"Rin aw-"

GUBRAAAKK!

"Pfftttt…pfftt…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

OHHH SYYEETT! GUA NABRAK TONG SAMPAH!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #10 : Nabrak + disuruh bersihin sampah yang berceceran<strong>

* * *

><p>"IUUUHHH! JIJAY BAJAJ GUEE!" keluh ku saat selesai mengerjakan tugas itu.<p>

"Lagian lu ada-ada aja!" omel Iroha.

"Ya kan gua kagak liat! Lagian lu lu pada ngapa kagak bilang ke gua sih?" omel ku balik.

"Orang tadi gua dah bilangin, cuma kurang cepet _timing_ nya." Balas Miki.

"Huh, iya dah iya..ngomong-ngomong ini kita di sekolah ga ada apa-apa nih? Cuma jam kosong main-main doang?" Tanya ku.

"Yepp~~ enak kan~? Jadi bisa jelajah sekolah buat ngeliat si kakak badai lu~" Goda Gumi.

"Ahahay~~ tau aja nih~~" ucap ku agak malu.

"Ya iyalah kebiasaan lo gitu~~" "IYA, KAN KEBIASAANNYA RIN NGELIATIN LEN!" teriak Ruko dan Iroha berbarengan.

"Ha?"

MAMPUS LAGI DAH GUA MAMPUS LAGI DAH GUAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #11 : Diteriakin yang ke-2 kalinya dan, ke-2 kalinya juga ada orangnya.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Udah ah, mending di kelas aja! Capek gua sial mulu! Mending kita duduk diem ngobrol-ngobrol di kelas!" ajak ku dan langsung melesat secepat kilat menuju kelas tercinta ku.<p>

Sesampainya di kelas aku segera duduk di tempat biasa aku dan teman-teman ku duduk untuk ngumpul-ngumpul.

_Ting teng ting tong_ (A/N : nadanya pengeras suara)

"_Perhatian, panggilan kepada para anggota maupun partisipan marching band, mohon segera berkumpul di ruang musik."_

Oh yeah..aku dan Gumi itu partisipan _marching band_ dan kami harus turun ke bawah? Males ah~

"Eh Gumi, ga usah ya?" Tanya ku pada Gumi yang sepertinya mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan ku.

"Iya, udah males, capek pula. Bolos aja~" BAGUS~~. Kami semua bisa ngobrol sepuasnya~~.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara gaib err maksudnya suara-suara dari alat-alat musik yang dibunyikan oleh para anggota marching band. Udah mulai ya, tapi bodo ah~.

"Permisi, ada yang mau beli kartu tempel ga? Lumayan loh cuma 500, buat valentine! Nanti kamu boleh kasih ke siapa aja ucapan atau pernyataan cinta! Nanti kartunya di tempel di mading sekolah! Ayo ayo! Ga nyertai nama juga gapapa!" kakak OSIS yang super duper beken dikalangan anak cewek masuk ke kelas ku cuma untuk jualan itu doang. Sebenernya sih bekenan Len~.

"Ga ah..ga ada duit..ga ada duit~~." Ucap Ruko, Gumi, Iroha, dan Miki.

"Eh Rin boleh tuh! Buat kakak kelas yang badai itu~~" ucap Ruko.

"Apaan sih lu? Ngak ah! Ngak ada duit nih!" sanggah ku, sebenrnya sih aku mau, tapi ngak ah! Ga seru!

"Yah elah, beli napa! Kere banget sih ni kelas!" kata kakak OSIS itu, yeee ga usah maksa kali!

"Beneran deh senpai, ga ada uang." Ucap Gumi.

"Ah yaudah deh!" sang kakak OSIS itu akirnya menyerah dan keluar dari kelas ku. Kalian bertanya siapa kakak OSIS itu? Hmm..kalau tak salah namanya Lui..ya itu lah pokoknya kurang lebih.

"Eh eh Rin, lu inget gak waktu kita lagi jam kesenian? Kan ada si Len ya? Coba dah si Len waktu itu nanya gini 'emm, ada Rin ga?' Pasti ngeplai banget lu~~" kata Ruko.

"Emm ada Rin ga? Ada, kenapa senpai? SURUH BAYAR UTANGNYA TUH! Hahahahahha!" ucap Miki seolang-olah memerankan dialog.

"Sialan, utang cinta gue ke dia iya kali~" balas ku tak mau kalah.

"Assseeekkk Rinnneehh!" teriak anak-anak.

"Eh katanya hari ini si Piko hari ini ultah loh!" kata Iroha dengan semangat.

"Iyakah?" Tanya ku memastikan.

"KATANYA!" jawab Iroha.

"Permisi, pinjem spidol dong." PUCUK DI CINTA ULAM PUN TIBA! Si Piko dateng!

"Weii Piko! Met ultah yak!" teriak ku langsung pada si empunya nama.

"Ha? Maksud lo?" Tanya Piko.

"Yaelah, lu hari ini ultah kan? PU dong!" jawab ku.

"Siapa yang bilang gue ultah? Gue ultah masih lama!" JLEB! CEMING DAH GUA!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #12 : Salah ngucapin.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah? IROOOOOOHHHHAAAA!" dengan segera aku mengejar Iroha sampai ke kantin.<p>

"Haha, jadi kamu aslinya orang mana?" ehh? Suara ini kan..

aku mengintip dari tembok, ternyata si kentang..err maksud ku pelatih _marching band_ku sedang duduk duduk di kantin bersama anak-anak _marching_. Sial, kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat nih!

"Gumi psst Gumi!" panggil ku.

"Apaan?" Tanya Gumi.

"Stttsss..sini bentar! Cepet!" suruh ku dengan agak berbisik.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Gumi dengan suara toaknya.

"Diem! Itu ada si kentang!" ucap ku sembari menunjuk kea rah si kentang.

"Ah iya! Gawat nih kalau sampai ketahuan!" "RIN GUMI! NGAPAIN LO PADA? SINI JAJAN DULU!"

MAMPUSS!

"Eh? Rin? Gumi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cemings Day :: Ceming #13 : Ketahuan bolos sama guru <strong>_**marching**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Udah ah, gua capek diceramahin sama si kentang, gua balik duluan ya!" ucap ku berpamitan pada teman-teman sarap ku itu.<p>

Huufftt..aku benar-benar lelah dengan hari ini. Bayangkan! 13 kali ceming di H-1 valentine! Dan 13 itu kan angka sial!

Bener-bener dah!

Jarak rumah ku dengan sekolah cukup dekat, jadi aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki dan menyebrang jalan raya saja.

"Tadaima." Ucap ku saat sampai di rumah.

Tak ada jawaban, oh iya, hari ini kan semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kakak ku, jadi tak ada seorang pun di rumah.

aku segera berlari menuju kamar ku dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku berharap di tengah malam nanti aku tidak terbangun karna kelaparan.

* * *

><p>"Chit chit chit"<p>

"Errmm..huuaamm..udah pagi?" gumam ku. Lah? Perasaan baru tadi tidur, kok udah pagi aja dah?

Udah lah lanjut~. Aku segera mandi dan sarapan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah~~ yaiyalah, hari ini kan valentine~. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan coklat untuk Len dari 1 bulan yang lalu~. Err terlalu lama ya? Tapi memang begitulah persiapanku~.

aku segera menyambar _freezer_ dan mengambil coklat yang sudah ku siapkan. Beruntung kakak ku itu tidak mengambil coklat ini dan memakannya sendiri. Dia kan harus menjaga badanya agar tetap langsing sebelum pernikahannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu! Babai!" dengan kecepatan penuh aku segera berlari menuju sekolah. Eh? Kenapa aku berlari? Kan masih pagi..lanjut lah.

"PAGI RINN!~~~" sambut teman-teman ku saat aku sampai di kelas.

"Maratonan lu?" Tanya Miki.

"Kagak, terlalu bersemangat di pagi valentine aja~." Jawab ku dengan santai.

"Ah iya gua mau menaruh coklat ini dulu ah di loker si kakak badaaiii~~" ucap ku dan segera berlari menuju loker Len.

"Hmm..untung masih pagi, semoga saja orangnya belum dateng~." Gumam ku.

aku segera membuka loker tersebut dan menaruh coklat di sana, tadinya aku mau sertakan surat cinta di sana, tapi tak usah deh.

"Ehem.." DEG!

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya seseorang.

aku segera membalikkan tubuh ku dan melihat si empunya suara.

KYYYAAA! DIA..DIA..DIA..DIA..DIA..DIA..L-L-L-L-L

"Err..Len-senpai?" ucap ku dengan kaku.

"Hmm? Apa? Sedang apa kau di loker Mikuo?" Tanya Len. Hah? Loker Mikuo? aku segera melihat nama yang tertera di loker tersebut.

OH IYA! NAMANYA MIKUO! Dan harusnya lokernya len itu ada di sebelah kiri lokernya Mikuo! Aduhhh!

"Cie, ngasih coklat ya?" Tanya Len yang sepertinya melihat coklat yang ada di tangan ku.

"To…Len?" ucap nya saat membaca nama yang tertera di bungkusan coklat tersebut.

"Err..itu..ano..etto…err…ini..arrghhh.." aku benar-benar tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun!

"Eh eh?" ia mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan ku dan langsung membuka bungkusannya serta memakannya.

"Hmm..enak..buatan mu?" Tanya Len. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepala ku, aku BENAR-BENAR MALU DAN WAJAH KU PASTI BENAR-BENAR MERAH!

Cup

"EH?" DIA MENCIUM PIPI KANAN KU! KYYAAA! GA BOLEH CUCI MUKA SETAHUN NIH!

"_Happy valentine_ Rinny. Coklat yang manis seperti orang yang membuatnya." Ucap Len dengan suara nya yang membuat jantungku benar-benar hyperaktif.

"Etto.." "Sttss..aku tau kok..kamu suka dengan ku sejak lama kan? aku juga.." "Eh?"

"Mau ga jadi pacar ku?" Tanya Len sembari memegang tangan ku.

aku hanya mengangguk malu. Dan secara spontan Len menarik ku ke dalam pelukannya.

"CIEEEEEEEEEE PEJE RINN!"

"EEEHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Omake~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan pulang ke rumahnya seperti biasa.<p>

"Huh sialan! Bokek dah gua traktir 1 angkatan kayak gini!" gumam nya degan tampang khusus.

"Tak apa kan?" Tanya seseorang yang langsung menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Eh?" Rin menengok si empunya suara dan tangan dan spontan memerah.

"Besok ketemuan di dekat stasiun ya! Jam 10! Kebetulan kan besok libur. Jangan telat ya!" ucap Len yang segera berbelok ke 1 gang sebelum rumah Rin.

Rin yang terbengong-bengong hanya berjalan tanpa konsentrasi memperhatikan jalan, hingga….

KEDUMPRANG!

MEEOOOWW!

"ITTTAAAAIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuro : YOOO! KURO DESU~~!<p>

Lama tak berjumpa! OTL maafkan Kuro, soalnya Kuro bener-bener sibuk dengan acara sekolah. Bahkan demi acara sekolah tersebut, kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan dan hanya fokus latihan untuk kesuksesan acara sekolah yang akan di laksanakan sabtu besok ==

Nahh ini aja Kuro ketik kebut seharian. Niatannya kemarin dah jadi, eh tapi malah jadinya hari ini, yasudah nda apa apa. Tapi tetep dalam suasana 14-2-12 = 0 –lololol- a.k.a VALENTINE. Kuro mau ngucapin HEPI PALENTAIN!~~~

Coklat nya tak tunggu ea~~ -ngareppinggiinn-

Yoshh, sekian dulu dari Kuro..semoga fict ini menghibur para cekes dan cokes serta para korban PHP dan yg blm bisa nyatain perasaannya.

Ahh..sebelum penutup..ini cerita Kuro ambil dari cerita asli temen sekelas Kuro~. Tapi sayangnya dia itu ga jadian dengan si kakak kelas yang menurutnya badai itu. Dan dia bener-bener sial di H-1 14-2-12 = 0 ampe 13 kali…harusnya sih lebih..tp parahnya itu ampe 13x..xD makanya Kuro jadiin fict~.

SEKIAN DULU~ MOHON..

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
